The present invention relates to a rotary electric component such as a semifixed variable resistor or a rotary switch.
Conventional semifixed variable resistors often include an insulating substrate and a cover mounted on a rotatable shaft. The cover typically has a skirt spaced apart from the insulating substrate by a gap. Dust or soldering flux tends to find its way through the gap into the cover and cause malfunctions of the semifixed variable resistor.